demons blood
by demonman
Summary: two people have to find each other


Demons Blood

2 Hours Before

One day Kaitliyn and I were walking through the woods when it started to get cold. We started to run to find a place to get warm but all we could find was an old shack. So we ran into the shack and we found ourselves surrounded by ten men in black and red trench coats.

"What do you want with us?" I said. A man stepped out from beyond the circle and said.

"Well, Brad it's been a long time. The last time I saw you I slit your mothers throat, of course you were just a baby back then. I'm very sorry about your mom she just happened to walk in the room, she was a very pretty woman, but then I killed her" he laughed " She got in the way of what I needed to do, Kill you."

"What are you talking about? Whats your name stranger?" I asked.

"My name? You don't remember my name? Think Bradly boy, think really hard." I whispered under my breathe "Luscious." "Bingo! You have such a great memory. Too bad your idiot father blocked the damn spell I cast on you." They strapped me on a bed while Luscious cut his wrists and bled into my mouth. When he was done he unstrapped me and again we were in the middle of the room.

"When I say go we run okay, alright?" said Kaitliyn. "GO," and we ran out, and we kept running until they saw lights at my Uncles house. Brad bursted through the door and his Uncle stood up.

"What in the sam heck is going on" Uncle Bobby said.

"Uncle Bobby it was Luscious!" I shouted.

"What how did he find you I thought I made sure he couldn't." Bobby said, shocked.

"Well it didn't help." I stated.

"Hey boy watch your tone, I did the best I could, it was trying times what with us thinking about armageddon, thank god for Sam and Dean."

"Well I dont care about them, he bled in my mouth! What are we going to do? Wait, I have a friend who can fix this. His name is Clark Kent. He lives in Metropolis." I said.

"How in the sam heck is he going to get here in time? Thats half way across the country!"

"I just have to make a call and he will be here in a second."

"So you must be Kaitliyn. I always here about you when Brad calls."

"Yes thats me." she said smiling at me.

"Okay he is on his way." I said smiling back.

DING DONG

"That must be him. Hey, Clark come on in. Okay so how are we going to do this?"

10 Minutes Later

"We are going to have to take some blood from me and put it in side of him."

"Oh yea, just let me go get one of my needles lying around. Jeez what do you think I am,a junkie?"

"No, I have two, don't worry I stopped by the local hospital on the way. Just wait I have to get something."

"What is it?" I asked.

As Clark opened it, a Meteor Rock said Clark, sticking the needle in me to take the blood. Ten seconds later it was done. Clark put away the rock "Okay, put the vile in the other needle... Okay, done." That was done. "Okay my blood is in now. How do you feel?"

"I feel better now, thank you. I feel back to normal-"

-and the front door blasts open and there stands Luscious with his ten men.

"Clark you feeling up to fighting some demons?" I asked politely

"Oh yea, time to kick some demon ass." He smirked.

As the battle broke out I ushered Kaitliyn into a protective cell and as the door closed I ran out. As I did left a rifle and two hand guns behind and Kaitliyn shouted to me "Brad, no!"

I ran up as I found Bobby fighting off a man and shot him in the temple. "Thanks, bud." said Bobby.

"Yup," I said as it ended.

Luscious was standing in the corner of the room, "Mark my words Bradly, one day you will join me." He bursted out of the body. I went down stairs and as the door opened and the first thing Kaitlan saw was me and I said "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Two Months Later

"Do you Brad take this women to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"-and Kaitliyn do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"- I now pronounce you husband and wife-"

BANG!

Everything went quiet and Kaitliyn dropped to the floor. I looked up and saw Lucsious smirk and burst out of his body.

I felt a tugging at the bottom of my pants I looked at her and saw my wife laying there.

With her last breath she said "I love you."

"I will find a way to save you. I will avenge you, I promise."

Then she closed her eyes. "NOOO don't leave me please, please NO! Don't leave!"

"Bobby, lets go It's time get loaded. We have hunting to do."

"Brad, no not right now to many people, okay? Once this is over we will find a way to bring her back and kill him but this not the time or place. Lets just get through the day."

"Okay I'm staying at your place that will be the first place they'll look for me and we will be ready. I get to kill the bastard, got it?"

"Alright. We have to get her to the hospital, Brad."

"No, we are going to bury her thats the end of it. No questions, please."

"Alright, lets go."

Two Hours Later

"Alright lets stock up."

"Yup, no problem."

One Hour Later

"Alright done Uncle."

"Okay, get ready for them."

They waited for them in Bobbys cellar when they got there the ten other men looked around the house and they went in.

"Oh,Brad? Anybody home?" Luscious called.

"Lets go." I whispered.

First they checked the living room,then the Kitchen,and then the upstairs bedrooms,then they checked the basement.

"Brad,we know you're in there come out where we can see you, pretty boy." The men said in unison.

"Then come in you stupid ass wipe. You killed my wife and now I'm going to kill you."

And they opened the door and got trapped by a devils trap.

"Alright now I'm going to kill you. Slowly and painfully."

"You shouldn't be so quick on that. I have your precious Kaitlyin."

"How? She is dead I saw you kill her in cold blood."

"No she is with me."

"Then who was that?"

"That was a trickster."

"God damn tricksters."

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS or I swear to god I with slit your throat!"

"But you have to promise to let us go."

"Fine where is she?"

"Here is the coordinates..."

"Slide them over here."

...

"Thank you."

BANG! BANG!

I killed them all.

"Lets go get Kaitliyn."

...

"Okay this is the place. KAITLIYN WHERE ARE YOU!"

In a low voice "Over here, please hurry"

"I'm coming sweetie keep talking."

"lalalalalalallalala"

They opened the door and found her tied up. Brad ran to her and had her untied in seconds.

"Oh God I thought I'd lost you forever."

"I would never leave you on purpose."

"Dont worry I'm going to stop this once and for all. We'll never be hunted again. I promise."

"I love you, Brad."

"How could I not love you?"

And they lived...

Happily Ever After.

By: Bradly Kaplar ( you should put your user name here )

Editor: can i be something else ( I traded my name for user name )


End file.
